Érase una vez
by Siirio
Summary: Esta es la historia del príncipe y la princesa de Forks, Edward y Bella Cullen, que  se aman mucho y vivieron felices para... No me jodas...


**Disclaimer:** todo lo que reconozcan -afortunadamente- pertenece a Meyer.

**Aviso 1: a** lo mejor me gano flammers por esto pero ¡qué coño! Esto, más que una parodia, es un grito desesperado en el que descargo toda mi frustración contra los clichés, los sinsentido, la poca originalidad y las estupideces del perdido fandom actual de Twlight. Por favor... ya-basta *puppy eyes*. Espero, sin embargo, arrancarles por lo menos una sonrisa.

**Aviso 2: **a los fanáticos acerrimos de Twlight les aviso que puede parecerles ofensivo, les pido encarecidamente que LEAN xD Me encantaría ver sus caras...

**Aviso 3: **esto de poner avisos es divertido, coño.

* * *

><p><strong>Érase una vez<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Y entoooonces —continuó, con voz reverente y misteriosa, dejando que sus palabras extendieran -como un manto- el suspenso sobre su princesa.

Los grandes y medio marrones-medio amarillos-medio dorados ojos de la pequeña Renesmee se abrieron de par en par, como dos topacios o diamantes o piritas, brillando como si el mismísimo sol, pero qué digo, ¡todas las estrellas de la galaxia! les prestaran su brillo. No, ¿qué digo? El brillo de todos los astros del universo no podría compararse con el fulgor expectante de los ojos de la más pequeña de los Cullen. Ninguna piedra preciosa puede describir su color porque simplemente son de un color único y creado especialmente y a medida para ella.

—¿Y entonces qué, mami?, ¿entonces qué?

Su voz tintineó como campanitas celestiales, más dulce y suave que el canto de un arcángel del señor, suave como una nube y aterciopelada como la seda de los ropajes de Dios. Sus mejillas cremosas se tiñeron del más exquisito rosado, presa de la más profunda emoción.

—Y entonces —pausa—, entonces el príncipe irrumpió en la guarida del feroz dragón de tres cabezas, Aro, Cayo y Marco y rescató a la princesa.

—¡¿En serio, mami? ¿Y cómo era la princesa, mami?, ¿era una princesa hermosa como tú?

Isabella Swan, princesa de Forks, reino olvidado, más allá del arcoíris, siguiendo el camino de baldosas amarillas y dando vuelta en la Comarca, se sonrojó. Brutalmente, profundamente, intensamente, tremendamente y demás adjetivos terminados en «mente» a excepción de "inteligentemente" y "creíblemente".

—¿Y cómo la rescató?, ¿luchó valientemente contra los dragones?, ¿los derrotó?

—No, ¡cómo crees! —continuó, cuando se hubo repuesto, su aliento robado por la expresión de deliciosa emoción en el rostro de su hija. Eran tan perfecta con esos preciosos bucles de bronce cayéndole en cascada hasta la mitad de la espalda. Sus rasgos eran tan finos y perfilados que parecían...

—¡Mami! —pero la voz insistente de su pequeña la arrancó de su ensoñación.

—Simplemente hablaron civilizadamente, expusieron argumentos, mantuvieron una batalla de miradas e ingenio y...

—Lucharon, ocurrió algo, pelearon, batallaron, los expulsó del reino, hubo acción. ¡Algo!

—Pues no, logró convencer a los feroces dragones de que dejaran en paz a la hermosa princesa y así fue.

—Y luego, el príncipe la enamoró y la cortejó y...

—Pues no, se la llevó a su castillo y vivieron felices para siempre.

—¿Y luego vivieron aventuras?, ¿y resolvieron conflictos?, ¿y superaron problemas?, ¿y…?

—Pues no. Vivieron felices para siempre. Fin.

Y fue como, como un tsunami, pero no uno así _¡uuuuuh_! y _¡guaaaaau!_ y _¡oh por Dios mira que ola más grande!_sino uno de esos que se forma en el lecho marino después de un fuerte terremoto lejos de la costa. Sin ser percibido en un primer momento, cuando comienza a retirarse el mar, lentamente, sin que los bañistas incautos se den cuenta hasta que es demasiado tarde y la ola se cierne sobre ellos. Fue así, Bella le dio un beso en lo alto de la cabeza a su -recientemente muda- hija, aspirando profundamente el olor a las cosas más increíbles del mundo y le dio las buenas noches. Salió de la habitación atribuyendo el mutismo y la parálisis de su princesa al impacto emocional producido por la historia.

Sin sospechar nada.

Cerró la puerta suavemente a sus espaldas y corrió -voló- por los esplendidos pasillos del inmenso castillo, tras escuchar la puerta principal abrirse y volver a cerrarse.

Se quedó paralizada en lo alto de las escaleras principales, sin aliento, como si un troll le hubiese dado un golpe con un mazo en el estómago. Ahí estaba, de pie en la entrada, tan hermoso que dolía. Un Adonis, no, un Apolo, no, mejor, la versión masculina de Afrodita, o mejor, ¡todos los dioses del Olimpo juntos y revueltos! Su flamante consorte, Edward Cullen. Con su cabello salvajemente despeinado -como si acabara de tener sexo- y su impecable traje de Príncipe, tan pulcro y perfecto como estaba por la mañana.

Sus ojos eran tan verdes que le cortaban el aliento, pero no un verde normal, sino como el más profundo bosque, como el césped que cubría las vastas extensiones de tierra de los jardines reales, como la hierba cubierta del más tierno rocío por la mañana. Así de verde, pero no verde vomito, sino verde como las esmeraldas, como las lechugas, verde pepinillo, verde hoja, verde-ojos-Harry Potter, verde manzana, verde Greenpeace, verde dólar, verde... bueno, muy verdes. Y su olor, olía a todas las cosas apetecibles del mundo, era dulce y fuerte, como chocolate -del negro-, como a seducción embotellada, como a feromonas, como a vampiro, como a algo arrebatador y, aún a esa distancia -como seis metros- ella era capaz de percibirlo y hacía que su corazón latiera desbocado como un caballo. Y sí, los corazones pueden latir desbocados como un caballo. Tanto que casi dolía.

_Oh, oh_ pensó, recordando las indicaciones del médico de la familia real -también conocido como el Rey Carlisle- sobre su ritmo cardiaco. Si seguía a ese paso desarrollaría problemas del corazón, pero eran tan difícil verle y no sentirse así, arrollada, sobrepasada, anonadada, alucinada, embobada y demás cosas terminadas en «ada» como "estupidizada" y "retrasada".

Todo en él la inducía al más profundo éxtasis. Solo tenía que verle y entraba en catarsis. Era demasiada perfección, no era posible, no podía ser humano. No podía ser suyo. No podía haber pasado cuatro párrafos hablando de su perfección pero así era, y se quedaba corta.

Pero todo era real y ahí estaba él. Perfectamente arreglado, pulcro, sin mácula, oliendo a nubes de algodón y fresco como una lechuga, como es de esperarse que uno este después de un largo y duro día de trabajo y unas cuantas batallas para defender el reino.

—Buenas noches, mi princesa —llegó a ella en un instante y la tomó en brazos, susurrando estas palabras en su oído con su voz aterciopelada. Solo eso bastó para que todo su cuerpo comenzara a temblar -así como cuando tienes frío- y una especie de calor se formara en su vientre. Su cuerpo quemaba allí donde él ponía sus manos. Era demasiado, su corazón no podría soportarlo.

¡La estaba tocando! Era demasiado, insoportablemente placentero. Sus manos sosteniendo sus brazos la hacían suspirar de placer.

—Mi príncipe —susurró, suspirando y enterrando el rostro sonrojado en su pecho mientras él acariciaba su sedoso cabello lentamente. Su corazón palpitaba a un ritmo vertiginoso y humanamente imposible, el olor de Edward la aturdía y la adormecía. Se sentía tan segura en sus brazos que ni un dragón feroz o un hombre lobo malo podría perturbarla.

—Mi princesa —susurró en su oído—, te he extrañado tanto que pensé que moriría.

Sus palabras le robaron el aliento, por supuesto que ella también lo había extrañado, nueve horas sin la persona que amaba era simplemente, sencillamente, tristemente, terriblemente inamisible. Una tortura. Así se lo hizo saber.

—Tranquila, mi Bella —sonrió de lado y fue algo increíble, mágico, algo que debería estar penado por la ley porque hizo que los latidos de su corazón llegaran a niveles extremos, casi ni podía respirar, su cuerpo ardía, sus mejillas -rojas- ardían, todo ardía. Edward había sonreído de lado. ¡Había sonreído de lado, por Dios! Se le cortó la respiración—. Ya estoy aquí, voy a compensarte.

Fue escuchar eso y ver Edward sonreír de lado y casi se desmaya, de hecho, se desmayó, tal fue su sofoco. Tsk, que mal habito ese que tiene el cuerpo humano de desmayarse si uno deja de respirar por mucho tiempo. Terrible, francamente. Se despertó minutos más tarde en una habitación que reconoció como la suya, obviamente Edward era lo suficientemente fuerte para cargarla desde un ala del -enorme- castillo a la otra sin perder el aliento.

—Bella —escuchó su nombre y se giró para encontrarse en brazos de Edward. La visión la dejó muda y le disparó peligrosamente el ritmo cardiaco, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo. Afuera, por la ventana entreabierta, se colaba un rayo de luna que caía delicadamente sobre Edward -_solo_ sobre Edward-, príncipe de Forks, afinando sus rasgos de tal modo que parecían cincelados en mármol -del caro-.

Demasiado, su visión era demasiado, le hacía doler los ojos hasta casi sangrar, tanta belleza no podía ser posible, no podía ser suya. Imposible. Así que, sonrojada, apartó la vista.

—Amo esto —murmuro él, tocando con sus fríos dedos su mejilla.

Aún más roja -cosa casi imposible, porque el sonrojo tiene un límite y aumentar en cada párrafo es un poco difícil. En fin, es un trabajo duro pero alguien tiene que hacerlo- enterró el rostro -sonrojado- en su cuello y suspiró. Estando, disfrutando del calor del cuerpo de Edward contra el suyo, de su aroma, de su tacto, de sentirlo pegado a su cuerpo. Toda esa perfección a su lado era abrumadora.

Fue demasiado para Edward que no soportó la cercanía y tuvo que besarla. Se inclinó y la besó y fue perfecto. Solo rozaron los labios pero fue perfecto, fue el nirvana, llegó al estado de iluminación plena que persiguen los budistas, llegó al éxtasis a través de sus rojos y húmedos labios. No soportó mucho el ligero contacto, tuvo que profundizar el beso y tocó con la punta de su lengua sus deliciosos labios, pidiendo permiso para entrar. Sus labios -anda, que truhanes- le concedieron el permiso y se abrieron, permitiéndole hundir su lengua en su cálida boca.

Su sabor era adictivo, exquisito, porque la boca de Bella tiene sabor, es algo indescriptible, como a frutas, como a chicle de fresa y menta, con un poquito de lavanda y algo de uva, una pizca de vainilla y un poco de caramelo, añádele una ñinga de frambuesa, déjalo reposar cinco minutos y ahí tienes. Exquisito. Después de una fiera batalla de lenguas se separaron por oxigeno, pues por todos es sabido que cuando besas a alguien pierdes automáticamente la capacidad de respirar por la nariz y tienes que sepárate para tomar aire.

—Te amo —susurró, haciendo que su sonrojo llegara a niveles insospechados. Quizás habrían roto su record.

Jadeando, se colocó sobre su perfecto cuerpo. Acarició con sus fríos dedos su cuerpo de diosa griega, empezando por sus mejillas de alabastro -adorablemente, insistentemente, molestamente sonrojadas-, pasando por su cuello y el resto de su cuerpo. La desnudó en un segundo, burlándose de las reglas de la física, y se desnudó él en medio segundo. Se quedó extasiado con la perfección de su cuerpo, sus pechos perfectos, su vientre plano como una tabla de lavar ropa, su cintura estrechísima y sus caderas anchas, sus piernas interminables y su trasero firme.

Perfecto, sin un defecto, exquisito, sublime. Un cuerpo que haría llorar de envidia a la modelo más hermosa de la Play Boy y babear a Hugh Hefner. Había algo en la genética de las mujeres Swan que hacía que después de los embarazos sus cuerpos quedaran perfectos.

Sus ojos verdes se oscurecieron ante esa visión. Sus pupilas no se dilataron por la excitación dando un aspecto más oscuro a sus ojos, ¡no!, lo que pasó fue sencillamente que inexplicablemente el verde de sus ojos se oscureció, como todos saben que sucede cuando uno se excita.

—Eres hermosa, perfecta. ¡Oh, Bella! Me dan ganas de componerte una canción o tocarte Claro de Luna o escribirte veinte poemas de amor y una canción desesperada.

Hicieron el amor ruda y dulcemente, violenta y suavemente, intensa y pausadamente, ¡todo al mismo tiempo! con metáforas y contradicciones y muchos eufemismos y miembros palpitantes y entradas húmedas, en todas las posiciones que se les ocurrieron, de hecho, inventaron algunas imposibles de llevar a cabo por cualquier otro ser humano.

Edward simplemente no podía tener suficiente, no se saciaba, era un vicio. Su tacto, sus gemidos, como se movía bajo su cuerpo, su olor. El sabor de su piel, porque la piel de Bella también es saborizada, no sabe a sudor, ¡no! sabe a malvaviscos y nubes de algodón. Es tan perfecta.

Esa noche -como todas las noches- Bella gritó de placer hasta quedarse ronca pero, naturalmente, nadie escuchó nada.

Lo hicieron toda la noche, durante horas, sin que les diera hambre y sin ir al baño, Edward no se cansó y no paró en ningún momento, como el adolescente que ya no era. Bella tocó las puertas del cielo centenares de veces -pero San Pedro nunca abrió- y tuvo los mejores orgasmos de su vida.

—Vamos, Bella, cariño, córrete conmigo.

Solo bastaron esas palabras de Edward para que llegaran al éxtasis juntos porque es así de fácil hacerlo. No usaron protección pero no importa porque Bella escoge cuando quedar embarazada y cuando no. ¿Para qué usar condón? Es incomodo e innecesario y un engorro para narrar.

Amanecieron con el sol, abrazados, entrelazados como anguilas, enredados en un apretado, sofocante y súper comodísimo abrazo. Se despertaron y se miraron a los ojos y se besaron, como ellos eran príncipes y princesas no tenían mal aliento mañanero. Se vistieron y bajaron, sin bañarse por supuesto, a Edward le encantaba el aspecto de Bella recién levantada, con su cabello chocolate perfectamente controlado y lacio -sin un pelo fuera de lugar- y su rostro despejado y fresco, sin rastros de haber pasado la noche en vela. Bajaron al comedor principal, donde ya los sirvientes tenían el desayuno preparado, comieron con calma y parsimonia, ninguno tenía que ir a trabajar porque podían pedir días libres cuando quisieran.

Y así comenzó otro día de la perfecta vida de Bella Cullen, la princesa de Forks, y Edward Cullen, el príncipe de Forks.

Fin.

(O no)

Entonces, se escuchó. Hizo temblar el castillo y resonó en todo el reino. Un gritó ultrajado, enfadado, indignado sacudió los cimientos del palacio real.

El tsunami.

Renesmee había salido del shock y así lo hizo saber con un grito. Fue un gritó de furia y de ira que hizo temblar a todos.

Tres palabras que no deberían salir de la boca de una señorita:

—¡NO ME JODAAAAAS!

Y vivieron felices para siempre.


End file.
